


Count Your Blessings

by brittp94xo



Category: Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Coach/Player Relationship, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittp94xo/pseuds/brittp94xo
Summary: From the moment Steve Kerr first saw Klay Thompson play in college, he knew he could be great. Now he gets to watch this young man excel on the court every single night and realizes he's the luckiest man and basketball coach alive to bear witness to such greatness, both on and off the court.





	Count Your Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Well here's a completely random story that literally nobody asked for. Lmao. It features Klay Thompson and Golden State Warriors coach Steve Kerr, because I love the chemistry and connection they have. Plus you can really tell Steve is really proud of Klay, how hard he works and that Klay loves learning from such a great Basketball mind.
> 
> Also, I'm aware that parts of this story don't completely follow the same timeline as real life, but this is just a story so...deal with it. Lmao.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning, it had all started innocent enough...Steve offered to help Klay improve his basketball skills but before they knew it, every spare moment was spent together and it was only a matter of time before feelings came out...

From the time Klay Thompson was a child, being an NBA player was his dream and the only thing he ever really wanted to do with his life. As the boy grew, so did his basketball skill. And while he liked watching many players, one in particular stood out - shooting guard Steve Kerr. He loved Steve's versatility as a player and his defensive prowess, but obviously above all else - his outstanding shooting abilities and wanted to be just like him.

Steve was one of his dad, Mychal's friends and was a frequent guest in the Thompson household during Klay's childhood and the young boy absolutely relished spending long hours with the prolific sharpshooter, not only working on improving his basketball skills but just being able to talk to and hangout with the elder male. It was quite evident early on to the Thompson family, the special bond that Klay and Steve shared. And that bond between the two only grew deeper as the boy got older.

By the time Klay had turned eighteen and started his senior year of high school, there was hardly a time he spent away from Steve and it became quite obvious that the teenager was quite enamored with the elder male, but he didn't dare reveal his feelings to Steve. He knew that he wouldn't be able to handle the pain of rejection, so naturally he figured it would just be better to keep his feelings to himself.

And so Klay just kinda went on with his life as if nothing was bothering him, but obviously his mom knew better and pulled her son aside to talk to him and see what was going on. "Klay, baby. You've been so distant lately and you just look so upset. You don't have to tell me what's going on but you know you can tell me anything.", she said in a soft and gentle tone.

A soft smile then formed across Klay's lips and felt his eyes prick with tears upon hearing her reassuring words. Obviously his mom was a very important person in his life, along with his dad and brothers - but her opinion of him mattered more than anything and he never wanted to let her down.

He then took a deep breath before looking over at her. "Mom, I need to tell you something but I don't want you to be mad at me. I like Steve, not just as a friend but more than that. I didn't mean to, I swear didn't mean to fall for him. It just happened. The only times I'm ever really happy are when I'm playing basketball and when I'm with Steve. He makes me so happy and he makes me feel like I'm the only one in the world when I'm with him.", he replied softly, his voice barely above a whisper and felt the tears he had been desperately trying to hold in, roll down his cheeks in a soundless, body-wracking sob.

Julie then immediately wrapped her son in a tight hug, her heart breaking upon seeing how upset her son was. "Shhh... It's okay baby. Let it out.", she soothed in a gentle voice as she rubbed Klay's back, trying to calm him down. "Klay, sweetheart. You know that you could never make me mad, no matter what. It doesn't matter to me or your father, even your brothers who you like. Boys, Girls...it doesn't matter. Just that you're happy. Besides, I always had a feeling that you'd end up falling for Steve. A mother's intuition is always right.", she teased him with a smile.

She then gave him a Kleenex to wipe his nose before speaking again. "So have you decided on where you're going to college yet, honey? Time's running out for you and you're gonna have to make a decision soon.", she asked him. Klay then wiped his eyes and blew his nose before breaking out into a huge grin. 

"I've actually narrowed my list down to five schools. Minnesota, USC, Arizona, UCLA and Washington State but I'm definitely leaning towards WSU though.", he said with a smile. Julie then smiled in return before giving her son another big hug.

"That's a good list of schools, but I definitely think Washington State is the one for you. You seemed to really enjoy Pullman when we went there to visit and this is ultimately your decision and myself and your dad just want you to be happy and to enjoy the college experience.", she replied. Klay then nodded as he listened to his mom's words and he knew deep down that she was right. It was his decision and he needed to go where he was happy.

"You're right, mom. I need to go where I'm happy, where my heart is and that's at Washington State.", he said with a big grin. Julie smiled, feeling her heart swell with immense pride and joy as her son had made one of the most important decisions in his young life so far. "Well that's one major life decision made for the day.", he joked, laughing as he put the Washington State Cougars hat on his head. 

"Well Klay, I think you need to make another one today. You're gonna be leaving for college soon and you need to tell Steve how you feel, because you'll regret it for the rest of your life if you don't.", she said in a soft, yet firm tone. Klay then nodded, taking a deep breath before looking over at his mom. As always, she was right. He knew that if he didn't tell Steve how he feel, he'd always regret it and wonder what if. Besides, some risks were worth taking...you just had to summon the courage to do it, regardless of the consequences.


End file.
